disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Three Little Arabian Tales
Three Little Arabian Tales is the second episode of the Aladdin series and the second episode of the first season. Sypnosis. It's a storm and rainy night in Agrabah, so Genie reunites everyone in the palace to tell stories until the storm's gone. Episode. Intro Gag. Genie floats out from behind the first 'A' of the Aladdin logo, holding a book, he shouts "Story time!" as the logo fades away, along with him. Plot. It's a stormy and rainy night in Agrabah, many bazaars are being taken down by the fury of the water and several citizens are being carried away by rain water that's starting to flood the streets. Meanwhile, in the Agrabah Palace. Aladdin, Sultan, Jasmine, Carpet, Iago and Abu sit around the fire, when suddenly, Genie turns said fire off dressed as a firefighter, Iago yells at him for putting out the fire, but Genie simply slaps him away with a bat, he tells the group that he can entertain them with a series of three small stories. The first story is called Kill Billiago. The story begins with Beatrix Kiddo (Played by Jasmine) galloping a blue horse with a black ponytail (Played by Genie) through the wide desert, eventually, Bill (Played by Iago) lands on the horse's head and uses a cane to knock him out, after this, he tries to do the same thing to Beatrix but she grabs Bill and flowns him across the sand, eventually, The Deadly Cobra Assasination Squad (A group conformed of several Razoul clones) manage to get Beatrix out of the horse and stab her, leaving her unconscious on the floor. She eventually wakes up and starts galloping towards Bill's base along with a new-found ally, Esteban (Played by Aladdin). They eventually get to Bill's base and the duo pluck him, thus ending the first story. Second story is called Extremely Genial Activity. It takes place in an American-looking house, where Al (Played by Aladdin), Jen (Played by Jasmine) and their dog Abu (Played by Abu, but, well as a dog now) live in. After having noticed a few strange events that have been going on inside their bedroom for quite a while, Al decides to install a camera. In the first day, we can see several corpse-looking Iago clones flying around the area and singing, Jen wakes up, clearly hearing the singing but she somehow can't see the parrot zombies, so she goes back to sleep. In the second day, we get to see Sultan's ghost, who starts flying around the area possessing inanimated objects, he fires a beam to a carpet which gives it life, so the Carpet starts floating around the room along with the ghost, Abu starts barking, thus waking the couple up, but apparently they can't see the ghosts. For the third and final day, Al and Jen decide to stay up, and get to see the original evil being, a green, abobination-looking Genie who explodes after Al shouts a magic spell at it that ends with the evil in the house. The third and final story is called Little Bazaar of Horrors, It takes place in a bazaar in the middle of one of the streets of Agrabh. Owned by a man called Seymourieé (Played by Genie) who, after a solar eclipse, gets a visit from a strange carpet who apparently can move. After some time, Seymourieé gets bitten in the finger by a camel and the Carpet starts showing interest towards his blood. Then Seymourieé discovers that the Carpet is indeed an alien and that the only way to feed it is by killing someone and giving it their blood Category:Episodes of Aladdin